


One of Those Days

by longlive97



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlive97/pseuds/longlive97
Summary: Over-tired Tony just needs a little help sometimes and it's Steve to the rescue.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	One of Those Days

It was one of those days. 

One of those days when nothing was going right, Tony couldn’t concentrate on anything. Mind bouncing from one idea to the next, never quite forming a full thought. 

He was tired, but he knew that if he tried to sleep, it would evade him. He was hungry, but there was not a single food in the world that he wanted. 

He sat on the bench in the workshop, knee bouncing, trying to conceptualise an update to the armour he had been trying to finish. The hologram in front of him was starting to blur in front of his eyes. He took a deep breath and stood up. 

Maybe it was time to stop. Tony wasn’t getting anywhere right now, and perhaps someone was home that he could just sit near, distract himself. 

Just as he was about to shut everything down, he heard the door to the lab open and footsteps shuffle towards him. Tony turned to the sound and saw Steve walking toward him with a brown paper bag that smelled suspiciously like fast food.

“I noticed you haven’t come up for air in a while, and I thought you could use some food and some company.” Steve looked almost bashful as he spoke. It warm something in Tony’s chest that he refused to acknowledge right now.

“It’s like you can read my mind, Cap” Tony closed the distance between them and grabbed Steve’s hand, pulling him over to the couch in the corner of the room.

“Maybe I just know you real’ well, know when geniuses need to take a break,” Steve said as he reached into the bag of food, passing Tony a burger and fries before grabbing one for himself.

“Yeah, maybe,” Tony was trying to fight down a blush under Steve’s steady gaze, “that seems highly possible. You do spend far too much time with me.” Tony was fiddling with the wrapper on the food, trying to avoid the still building feeling, which was getting harder to ignore. 

“I think I spend just enough time with you, if not too little. Now stop picking and eat your food, sweetheart. You don’t like it when it’s cold.” Steve looked away briefly to place the food bag on the ground, and he missed the look on Tony’s face.

The term of endearment had spilled out so naturally that it sounded like it was something that Steve always called him, not something he had never heard before. The blush that Tony was working to fight off was now on full show, and there was nothing that he could do about it. He was trying to convince himself that he didn’t like how it felt, hearing that word directed at him from Steve, but the tingling going up his spine wouldn’t let him.

Tony unwrapped the burger and started to eat, falling into a comfortable silence with Steve, just enjoying each other’s company, lost in their thoughts. Tony finished his burger and started to pick at the fries, stopping for a moment to give a jaw-cracking yawn. 

“When is the last time that you slept?” Steve’s eyes started taking in Tony’s face, which he knew probably looked exhausted. 

Tony briefly thought about lying about how long he had been awake. That he was fine, and Steve had no reason to worry. He then quickly decide that it was not a good idea. Steve had what Tony affectional referred to as ‘billionaire bullshit detector.’ Steve could always tell when he was lying, and Jarvis was eager to sell him out when Steve asked. If tony was willing to be honest with himself, he didn’t like the look on Steve’s face when he found out that he hadn’t been taking care of himself at an adequate level. It was an exasperated sad kind of look, and Tony was not mentally capable of dealing with today.

“Too long, considering I don’t remember. More than 48 hours, I think,” and as he spoke, Tony started to feel how tired his body was. “My brain won’t shut down, so that’s fun.”

“Alright, well, finish eating, and then you’re are getting some rest.” Steve moved to start cleaning up the food wrappers while Tony finished off the fries.

The heaviness in his chest was ever-present now. Tony wanted to tell him that he couldn’t sleep; he still had work to do, but what had he gotten done in the past couple of hours? He couldn’t think of anything, and sleep was starting to sound good.

“You done, honey?” Steve asked, reaching out his hand to help Tony stand off the couch. 

Tony accepted the hand and just nodded, letting himself be pulled and walked over to the door. He tried to remove his hand from Steve’s grasp only to have his hand squeezed tighter. Tony glanced over at Steve, who was steadfastly looking forward as they walked down the hall to the elevator. 

Once in the elevator, Steve asked Jarvis to take them to his floor. Tony didn’t understand what was happening, but honestly, at this point, it didn’t matter. Tony could sleep standing up, and the thought of not being on his empty floor, alone, sounded excellent. 

Making their way onto Steve’s floor, he was lead into the living room and push down on the large L-shaped couch. Steve plopped down right next to him, thighs touching and his arm resting behind Tony’s head. 

“I know you get like this when your mind won’t quiet down. I figure a movie will help you relax, and even if you can’t sleep, you can at least unwind a little.” Steve’s eyes were soft as he spoke, some emotion behind them that Tony couldn’t quite place. Or maybe, something that he was scared to place.  
“Yeah, that could work for me.” Tony couldn’t say no to Steve at this point, even if he wanted to. A smile lit up Steve’s face.

“Perfect! Jarvis, can you please play Titanic?” 

“Of course, Captain,” and the screen light up with the open title sequence.

“Really, Titanic? That’s what we’re going with?” 

“Yeah, something that I can relate to, while also consuming some in the popular culture.” 

“Alright, old man, watch your movie.”

As the movie’s first scene starts to play, Tony finds himself settling in next to Steve. He could feel the heat of Steve along his side, and the comfort of having another person so close to him was doing wonders for calming his mind. With the people’s soft sounds on the screen talking and the warmth rolling off Steve, Tony soon found that his eyes were struggling to stay open. Each time he blinked, it was a struggle to remember to open them. 

At one point, he must have drifted off and woken himself back up because he had no idea what was happening on the screen. As his head lolled to the side, he tried his hardest to concentrate on the words the actors were saying. 

“Close your eyes, doll. It’s ok.” Tony heard and then felt a gentle hand rest on his head and nudge it to rest on Steve’s chest, just below the shoulder. The hand slowly made its way down his neck and resting on his arm, rubbing up and down it. The movement was soothing that Tony didn’t even question the position he had found himself in, just letting himself be in the moment. 

The last thing he felt was a kiss on the top of his head and the whispers of a few quiet words.

“I’ve got you now. You can sleep.”

And with that, the last of any thoughts fell away, and Tony fell asleep. Not too bad for being one of those days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this instead of paying attention to my lecture.
> 
> If you want to follow me of tumblr
> 
> tumblr.com/tonymystarks


End file.
